Ren's Missing Part
by BlackCatSasuke
Summary: In memory of Monty Oum. May his soul rest in peace.


Ren's missing part

It is morning time and Team JNPR is going about their morning activities; Jaune curled up in his blanket, Nora Jumped in her bed happily, Pyrrha finished hooking up her armor and Ren finished setting up Breakfast, as most of the time he did. Today was a day off for every student in Beacon and Team JNPR had planned heading to the Amusement park for the whole day and just relax and learn about each other some more.

"I can't wait; it'll be so much fun…" Nora nearly sung as she ate her breakfast.

"I haven't been to an Amusement park since I was just a little kid." Jaune said

"Me too. I'm actually really excited too." Pyrrha replied

"Ren and I used to go all the time; in fact right before school started we went like five times in a month." Nora said and finished her food.

"Actually, we only went twice and they were about three months from each other." Ren clarified.

Jaune and Pyrrha laughed listening to the two Childhood friends tell their story, more like Nora story-telling and Ren correcting her.

Team JNPR arrived at the amusement park around midday and went about their ways to have fun. They rode on the rollercoaster, sky drop and other thrill rides and before they knew it the time had hit about 3:30PM

"I'm actually getting pretty hungry." Jaune said getting the attention of his team and agreeing looks from Nora and Pyrrha.

The group went into the food court and got themselves something to eat, but while they ate they noticed how Ren's mood suddenly changed. He fell suddenly silent, which granted was his normal act, but this time it was different. One moment he was smiling and laughing like your average teen and the next he was being silent and his face didn't seem sad, but not happy either.

"Ren? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked concerned for her teammate.

Ren remained silent and just got up and walked out of the food court and stood at the entrance waiting for everyone to finish up.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaune asked

"I have no idea." Pyrrha replied and then Nora went silent too.

"Let him be. When he feels something is off or missing he gets like that. Though I gotta agree, that was really sudden." Nora replied and finished her food to follow after Ren.

The rest of the team gathered up and then continued with the rides. This time they rode on the more calm ones like the merry-go-round and such but Ren stood out of them. He just stood on the sidelines. Eventually the team got separated, more like Ren vanished, and the rest of JNPR got worried and immediately started looking for him.

Ren left the amusement park and started walking around the city. He was bored and in all honesty couldn't find what to do in the amusement park any more so he left. Before long he made it to a book store he was rather familiar with.

"Hey, Ren!" the Clerk greeted. "Why you looking so glum boy?"

"Hey, Sorry, I'm just really bored." Ren replied and started walking through the aisles looking for a book to get.

He would grab one and read the first few pages then put it back down, pick up another and repeat. None of the books kept him entertained, even the ones he was looking forward to reading, so he just put the last book back and left the store.

Ren continued to walk around the city and eventually came across an Arcade. He wasn't usually one for Videogames, but he did like playing them once in a while. He though that 'since a book couldn't keep his attention long enough maybe a game would' and so he walked right in. he looked through the collection of games and would stop on one after a while and pop in some tokens to play, but just as quickly as he popped the coins in, he'd get back up and leave the machine to look for another.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that games wouldn't help, so he left the arcade too. Lastly he figured a good walk on the park would help. Maybe clear his mind from whatever was bothering him and so he went to a nearby park. He gave a lap around the whole park taking in the scenery and sight of other people running around, playing ball, or simply talking with one another, and even that didn't clear his mind. He took a look at his scroll and saw that it was nearly 6PM. The time didn't bother him. He was more worried about the fact he couldn't clear his mind from whatever it was that was bothering him, and suddenly he felt really tired.

Ren took a seat on a bench that was on the top of a Cliffside. From this cliff he could see all of Vale and he could even see the Academy's entrance. He relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment and accidently fell asleep.

Ren couldn't see anything, but his current location was certainly a dream of some sort. All he could see was actually darkness, much like if he was in a concealed room with no light.

'Where am I?' Ren thought and then he started hearing something. He couldn't quite make it out, but could hear something.

He focused on the noise and tried making the words out.

"Sorry but, I have to go ahead. Just remember you're not alone and there are always those who will stand beside you. And never let anyone tell you something is impossible. There is always a way through everything…" the voice said "…Well, Bye now…" Ren head again and suddenly there was a bright light. In the distance he was the figure of a man walking away and towards the light.

Ren opened his eyes to find Nora, the rest of his team, and his friends from team RWBY standing around him. The sky was dark so he figured he had slept though a couple hours.

"Ren! You're ok!" Nora said and hugged him as she cried in tears of happiness.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ren asked getting smiled from everyone around him.

"You went missing and we looked everywhere for you." Pyrrha asked

"Is dangerous at night. Monty knows what could have happened to you." Jaune added

Monty…Monty Oum creator of the world and life. Ren couldn't help but smile and shed a tear as he looked up at the sky.

"Sorry to worry everyone! Well then as an Apology, how about some Pancakes?" Ren said and everyone around him cheered in happiness, especially Nora.

**Jesús: "I would like to start this off by saying; Rest in Peace Monty. Many people will surely miss you. Even now, two days after the facts, I'm still in shock and disbelief that you have passed on. You may not be able to read this, but just know, that at least everyone here in Fanfiction will never forget you. Secondly I'd like to say that this story is actually a life experience. Nearly everything I wrote here happened to me that Sunday that Monty passed away. My mood went from happy to nothing, and I felt that something was wrong. I found out he had died yesterday, February 2****nd**** that he had passed on and even now I wish I would have known sooner.**

**February 1****st**** 2015 – RIP Monty Oum. You will be forever missed**


End file.
